New Yorks Finest
by The mad climber
Summary: 2 ex spec ops soldiers retire from there dangerous life at the ripe old age of 23, they then become police detectives in New York. And telling you anymore would be spoilers. i will try Percibeth and once more my OC makes an appearance
1. Early Retirement

**This is going to be a cop story with different crimes every couple of chapters more cases will be added like the Cop shows from TV. Hope you enjoy this.**

Annebeth's POV

"Sorry sir, but I don't think really need a partner" I argued.

"Look detective, this is New York and the crime rate isn't exactly going down now is it? And I didn't ask for more detectives." he asked rhetorically. "And they aren't exactly detectives"

"So what are they then?" I asked surprised before he had said they were experienced.

"Ex military, supposed to make the actual catching part of the cases easier, alright" he answered

"Fine, sir" I sighed, knowing this was hopeless.

I walked over, to my desk and collapsed into the chair. I mean, I'm 23 making me one of the youngest ever female detectives, possible the best shot in the precinct and people kept telling me I needed a partner and I kept saying no. Until one day Chiron, my captain suddenly announces that two new guys are coming in and one of them I going to be my partner. And trust me you don't argue with Chiron.

So nearly as soon as I had sat down the phone went off.

(Annebeth, _Officer Mcaffree)_

" _Um, Detective Chase"_

"Hi, Mcaffree"

" _So yeah, there are these 2 guys saying they were supposed to go up to homicide"_

"Yeah, they're probably the new guys"

" _So, I send them up?"_

"Yeah"

Oh yay this should be fun.

Percy's POV:

I awoke when the plane hit the hard surface of the runway with a large bump, and looked across to a poor woman, who was wearing a business suit. And holding onto the armrests like her life depended on it. Ha, I remember when I was like that, but jumping out of planes for living kind of forced me to grow out of that.

Another upside of having a job like I have… had has other benefits like I can skip security because I'd be there for hours thinking of ways to justify every little hand grenade and who can really be bothered with that. As I walked past, an old slightly fat man in a Hawaiian shirt shouted "Oh, where in the hell do you think your going?" at me from the queue.

I turned and looked him in the eye; he shivered slightly. I chuckled and turned back around smiling to my self and whispered "Home".

Ben's POV:

'A NYPD detective' I thought as strolled off the plane, to see a military issue Humvee and a man with corporal stripes get out of it looking confused.

"Captain Jackson?" he asked quizzically.

"No, Lieutenant Rhodes and Jackson isn't here" I said in my English accent.

The guy looked at me worried, "He was supposed to be on the plane".

"Well don't worry I'm positive he'll be fine… probably" I joked walking past him

"Where are going, you're car is there" he said pointing to the Humvee.

I laughed lightly "Yeah, No" I said pointing towards the Aston Martin Vanquish Carbon Black "That's mine"

The corporal looked shocked, "How did you afford that?"

"I didn't, I stopped a assassination attempt on Andrew Palmer and this is what he called 'Gratitude'," I said sticking my head out the window then speeding off to my new apartment.

3 hours later

I was sitting on a bench outside the police department, checking my watch every couple of minutes. Until finally Percy came round the corner in his 1971 Ford Torino GT, which he got after one of the few operations we worked to hunt down and kill a fat, and incredibly greasy Mexican drug lord called Mendez in south America.

Percy saw the car in his garage and at that moment he fell in love, we went straight to the guy's bedroom to find him holding one of his many wives hostage, Percy tutted, looked at me, I gave him the 'go ahead' nod and he pulled his Sig Sauer P320 and planted a bullet right in the middle of his forehead effortlessly. The drug lord crumpled to the floor loudly.

Percy walks straight over to the nightstand and picks up the keys. Him and me strolled quietly back to the car shooting the occasional gang member stupid enough to try and stop us. 'Ah, the good times' I thought while sitting on that old wooden bench, 'when I was allowed to walk into a drug lord's house, shoot him and steal his car'.

Percy's POV:

"Um, hello you… awake in there" I said waving my hand in front of Ben's face.

"Yeah, just reminiscing" Ben said.

"Mendez?" I asked pointing over my shoulder to the car, smiling.

"Mendez" Ben confirmed smiling. I could always tell Ben used to enjoy our missions.

"So shall we go in then?" I said pointing at the NYPD building across the road, before we walked into the station.


	2. New Job

**Heh, guys hope you enjoy and I just found out 2 people favourite and to them I thank you. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

Percy's POV:

New York Police Station

"So Mcafree, you gonna let us go up or are we just gonna stand here" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah I suppose so," Mcafree muttered.

Ben and me walked into elevator and read a chart on one of the stain less steel walls:

 _The Tombs- Basement_

 _Entrance/exit- ground floor_

 _Homicide- 1_ _st_ _floor_

 _Robbery- 2_ _nd_ _floor_

 _A.C.U.- 3_ _rd_ _floor_

We looked at each other confused, both wondering what in hades 'A.C.U." stood for. I then pushed the 1 button, the doors slided shut slowly and with great effort, the elevator moved up for 5 seconds before all the lights cut out and the elevator stopped. Leaving us in an almost pitch black cube. But 3 years of sneaking around forests and dark buildings meant that mine and probably Ben's eyes had already adjusted.

I looked at Ben and laughed, "You see now why I don't usually let your fat ass in elevators". Even through it was dark I could still see the slightly taller outline of Ben and his unamused face, "Its muscle ass-hat, something you wouldn't know anything about" he said while pointing at my chest. And as much as I'd like to deny it he was right, he was stronger than me, while I had more of a swimmer's build, Ben had a heavier but not too heavy rock climber's build. We looked at each other; we both knew there wasn't enough space to properly test Ben's theory.

"Any way we both know who'd win, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course" Ben said, before we both paused for a minute.

"Me" We both said simultaneously. We looked at each other accusingly, paused for 3 seconds and pulled our guns on each other. The lights suddenly turned back on and the doors opened, as I was looking down the barrel of Ben's H&K USP Match and he my Sig Sauer P320. That's when I heard the click of a third gun and turned to see a slightly tanned beauty with blonde curled hair.

Annabeth's POV:

"Why in the name of Hades does the elevator decide to crap out today of all days," she swore while standing in front of the door waiting.

And to make it better when the elevator finally fixed its self and the doors open I'm greeted with a tall-ish shaggy haired blonde and a raven-haired man and they were pointing guns at each other both were maybe 23. The blonde was in black loose jeans, a white short-sleeved button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, black leather converse and a black waistcoat and he could even looked good. And over all this he had a light brown shoulder holster with one holstered H&K USP match, an empty holster on his opposite side probably for his other gun and a combat knife with a sheaf on the shoulder strap part of the holster. The black haired one was wearing a crew neck t-shirt, cargo boots and combat boots; which were all black. And he had his knife in a holster on his left leg and an empty pistol holster on his right leg.

I pulled my Glock too, and pulled the hammer back deliberately making a loud clicking. They both turn and look me in the eye then back at each other before quickly turning and pointing their guns at me, the black haired one said "And you are?"

"I think we should shoot her" Blondie added quickly and quite seriously

"Detective Chase, ok chill" I answered suddenly realising Blondie wasn't as nice as he looked.

"Oh your Chase".

"Yeah, you got a problem with me being a woman" I said defensively.

"Um no, why would that be a problem" he said obviously confused, before he added smiling "I mean in our former line of work we met a lot of women… most of them were trying to kill us though".

"Yeah we do that" I chuckled quietly.

After all this we put our guns away, and Captain Chiron strolled over.

"So Chase you've already met Lieutenant Ben Rhodes and Captain Percy Jackson, good because the police commissioner has decided that you three are the newest and first members of the Advanced Crimes Unit, you lot will taking the cases that no one else can".

"Well it's not exactly going to be Tahiti" Ben mumbled to Percy, before they both laughed.

"What happened in Tahiti?" I questioned.

"Things, wonderful things" Percy answered smiling mischievously, before winking. I could barely contain a smile when I saw his smirk.

"So what's our first case then?" Ben asked possibly overly excited.

"You, the Captain, and the Detective here will be going under cover as a trio of assassins who have just been hire by a unknown person to kill someone, we want you to find the target, save him then arrest or kill your soon to be employer." Chiron explained.

"Cool understood" Percy nodded

"Now I do I go for a good steak around here" Ben added excitedly.

Maybe these might actually be bare able


	3. A Man's Car

**Sorry I haven't updated in about 2 weeks, I've trying to revise for my mocks and my drama group had a couple performances I had to be in. Anyway time to start, and you, know, review and all that**

 **I still don't anything… yet.**

Annabeth's POV:

I looked up from my phone to see two highly trained Special Forces soldiers; with enough skill to kill everyone in the steak joint with a plastic single spoon between them.

And they were laughing and eating like a bunch of 10 year olds and finally I broke.

"What is so god damn funny?" I screamed causing everyone in the restaurant stare at me. They both stared at each other then at me shocked.

"Jeaz, chill out"

"What someone piss in your coffee… if so it was probably Percy" Ben joked before Percy punched him playfully.

"Look we are supposed to be doing paper work," I argued.

"We have to do paperwork?" Ben asked confused.

"Well yes, why wouldn't we"

"No reason" Percy nearly snapped.

"Yeah we should probably go" Ben added on

So we got up and strolled casually out the door and saw the police station on the other side of the road.

"So we going home or work" I said moving my hand between the station and the car park.

"Both, how about we go to your place and do that damn paperwork," Percy said and Ben nodded behind him.

"Yeah, and then maybe we can fix that anti-fun problem she has" Ben said pretending to whisper in Percy's ear. I chuckled lightly as we walked over to my 2015 Toyota Camry.

"Huh, nice car," Ben said sceptically "but I think I'll take mine"

"This is good for me" Percy commented quietly.

Ben's POV:

I turned and saw Annabeth and Percy talking before I came around the corner. I reached into my pocket and pulled the carkeys out while looking down at my phone, I heard a loud crash and looked up to see a man with a tire iron breaking into a car. MY CAR.

"Oh asshole, what in the hell do you think you are doing to my car" I shouted incredibly pissed off.

"Well um… I was… ah," he said looking around shiftily.

"If you run I will shoot you in the face" I said trying to stay calm reaching for one of my guns.

"And if I don't?" he asked hopefully

"I _might_ still shoot you but it probably wouldn't be in the face" I said kinda enjoying shooting his hope down, nearly as much as I'd probably enjoy shooting him.

"What is taking you so god damn long" Annabeth called as she walked around the corner. So I turned and the idiot ran. And I instinctively blew his head all over a nearby wall.

"Ah shit," I said shoving my pistol back into its holster angrily.

"You shot him… you can't go round shooting people"

"Don't worry I get the idea, someone has to clean that up"

"Clean wha… holy crap," Percy called as he ran around the corner "You can't keep doing this"

"Come on Perce, the ass touched my car," I reasoned

"Really and you only shot him?"

"What, your on his side now" Annabeth said apparently outraged pointing at me

"Come on Chase some one touched his car, it's a miracle that guy still has... most of his head" Percy argued turning to investigate the corpse

"Look, let's all just go home and we can talk about it at work tomorrow" I almost begged, my car window was broken and I couldn't be bothered arguing.

"Don't pawn this off as nothing, you just shot a man" Annabeth argued

"Look we can let this one slide but, come on Ben you have to acclimatize" Percy said supporting Annabeth, I got that he was trying to help me but this is just what I am sometimes I wish I could change but its gonna take more than good food and a job to do that. I sighed and got into my now partially wrecked car.

Percy's POV:

"Come on I'll take you home" I said sighing shaking my head pointing to my car as Ben sped off in this partially wrecked sports car.

"Nah, its all right I'll take my own" she said after considering it for a minute.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" I said trying not to sound too upset.

The Next Day

I was still kinda bummed that Annabeth hadn't let me give her a lift.

"So Percy, you ready to become Nikolai Valkov" I turned to see Annabeth in black trousers, black blouse and black leather high-heeled boots with her blonde hair tied up in a tight ponytail.

"What happened to chilled and wavy cop?" I asked

"She's on the shelf I call this 'Insane Russian assassin"

I heard a chuckle from behind me, "After last night I think I'm the one holding the insane card"

It was Ben his hair was short and cropped and he was wearing his usual informal attire; a black shirt, dark loose jeans, black leather converse and a leather motorcycle jacket.

"Hey, we need to talk about that after the assignment"

"God Mom, just let me go out with friends Mom" he joked sarcastically. Annabeth looked like she was about to explode she was so red.

"Hey LT, that's an order" I said with fake serious

"Fine" Ben called out annoyed before quietly muttering "Dick"

"So who am I?" Annabeth questioned

"Well I'm Draco Knight and that makes you Alina Valkov"

"What! Percy and me are married" She screamed hurting me slightly, as I don't think I'm that bad and she's actually pretty loud.

"Um no, your brother and sister" Ben replied non-chalently.

"Oh" she said quietly and then turned to me, "Sorry, you're a great guy and anyone who marries you is lucky". She was completely embarrassed.

"You think I'm a great guy huh," he said with his characteristic grin.

"God, apology spoilt" she huffed before walking off.

 **Now the chapter is over I have decided to stop writing anyother story it will only be this on and a new one set in post apocalyptic America, with laser rifle kinds like Fallout meets Xcom meets the Jackson characters. There will however be no aliens. Also sorry for slow updates, I've had mock exams. So you know the drill review, favourite and follow.**


End file.
